Shiro
was a man who attempts to alter time to switch the worlds of the living and the dead through the as Ryotaro Nogami's abduction allows it to traverse time like the DenLiner. He has an obsession with Sora and cannot bring himself to do anything that he perceives would make her cry. However, Shiro is the true Yuuki and the master of necromancy and can revive both Imagin and humans alike. Battle with Den-O Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form is a very powerful Rider. Yuuki summons all of the past Imagins Den-O defeated during the TV show. Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg, Yuto, and Ryotaro transform into their respective riders. Yuuki retreats by horse as Sword Form and Liner Form give chase. As Yuuki stops at a battlefield, he turns around, knocking the two Den-O forms off their horses. As Yuuki makes his final move, Teddy arrives and stops him from doing that. Kotaro arrives and transforms into Kamen Rider New Den-O Strike Form. After a sword battle, Den-O Sword Form and Liner Form grab onto Yuuki's arms. New Den-O activates Full Charge, and while he does that, Sword Form and Liner Form activate their Full Charges, powering up their swords. The Riders defeat Yuuki and Shiro slowly dies, while Sora stays by him saying her final words as she leaves in the Ghost Train. Kamen Rider Zi-O In presumably an altered variation of the events during Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, Shiro most likely defeated Ryotaro Nogami Video Game appearances Battle Spirits Shiro as Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form appears with other Kamen Riders and Monters in Battle Spirits. Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form appears as a playable character in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Forms is Yuuki's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Yuuki`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Hijack = Hijack Form *'''Rider height: 199cm *'Rider weight': 107kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 7.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 40m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5s is the form of Kamen Rider Yuuki that Shiro accesses on his own. Hijack Form has a black and red color scheme, compared to Skull Form's black and gold color scheme, lacking the skull-theme. Hijack Form also performs the Terminate Flash, but does so with his sword. }} Equipment Device *Yuuki Belt - Transformation gear *Rider Pass - A device to scan on the belt Weapons *Savage Gasher - sword weapon *Shiro's Whip - Personal weapon of Shiro in your human form. *Unnamed tops Shiro's Whip.png|Shiro's Whip Den-O-Shiro2.jpg|Shiro is a top-spinning master and uses tops as weapon. Vehicles *Ghost Train- Yuuki's Hijack Form personal train Amadum Amadum, the ruler of the world within the Magic Stone with a penchant for dressing as past villains fought by Kamen Riders, appears in Shiro's costume in The Kamen Rider Rings. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shiro is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form, his suit actor is . Notes *Detail of Heroes has Hijack Form spelt as Highjack Form. "Highjack" is a less common spelling of the word "hijack". *Shiro is the only Den-O rider that has a A.R. World counterpart, or otherwise. Appearances * Kamen Rider Den-O **''Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown'' Category:Deceased Category:Den-O Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Leader Category:Den-O Characters